Fangirl
by Blushing Nezumi
Summary: Mikan is a fangirl of Natsume, Natsume is annoyed of fangirls, Natsume likes Mikan's twin Michika, Michika doesn't like Natsume,Michika likes Luca, Luca likes Mikan. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, This popped out from my head last night and it seems I can't stop thinking about it and My hands just wanted to post it so..Here! I promise I will update Royal Adventure!!It's just I'm over excited with this one!

Mikan happened to be a fangirl of Natsume Hyuuga which he finds annoying right? Now, It happened to be Mikan. Mikan Sakura who is dense, and idiot and innocent. What will happen to this life? Oh my goodness! Read and Review okay??

**CHAPTER 1: Mikan Sakura and Michika Sakura**

In California, U.S.A., You can hear someone shouting and someone snoring. At a very huge house, okay scratch that, mansion, there were 2 sisters.

"Mikan you sleepyhead wake up!" a girl with Long black wavy hair that reached her back shouted. She has ebony black eyes. Actually her eyes is brown but it's so dark that it looks like Black.

"Five more minutes Mom!" Mikan mumbled in her sleep. Mikan has long wav honey brown hair that reached her back mumbled. The word Mom made Michika furious. 'Mikan you'll regret calling me mom' Michika thought as she pulled the bedsheet carrying Mikan along. Michika kept on pulling the bedsheet until...

**THUD'**

"Ouch, Michika! That hurts! Oh, my fingernails are ruined now!"cried Mikan as she rubbed her eyes cutely. No matter how dense, idiotic, innocent and sassy she could be,Michika still loves her twin. Yes, Mikan and Michika are twins so they really look alike. Except for their hair and eye color, likes and dislikes,attitude and etc. But they do have some similarities like,Howalon, Style and Love. They really love each other no matter what happens.

LIKE THIS DAY

"Mikan hurry up! We will be late of our flight to Japan!" Michika said. That made Mikan rush to the bathroom. Michika Sweatdropped.

_'-sigh- I wonder how to live with alices, since we're only 14 and we'll be separated from mom and dad until we graduate. Alice Academy huh?' _Michika thought.

**FLASHBACK**

"Mikan! Mikan! Mommy called us!" says a 10 year old Michika.

"Coming Michika!" Mikan said as she ran to where Michika is and they proceeded to their Mother's room.

"Mom you called for us?" asked Michika.

"Why yes darlings, sit down" Their mother said. Mikan and Michika obeyed.

"Why did you call us mommy?" Mikan asked.

"It's because I'm going to teach you something. Something that will change you life forever." Their mom said as she made a waterball at her hands.

Mikan and Michika stared at their mother shocked.

_'knock knock'_

"Dear, are you teaching them now?" A masculine voice said outside the door as Michika opened the door. (a/n: the door's locked okay? So Michika needs to open it)

"Why yes dear" Mrs. Sakura said as she formed another waterball in her other hand.

"M-m-m-mom? A-are we aliens?" asked a very shocked Mikan.

**SMACK **courtesy of Michika's palm.

"Stupid Mikan, Can't you see Mom isn't explaining yet?" said Michika.

"Sorry sis. I was just curious" Mikan said as their mom continued.

"As I was saying. I have an alice. A water alice to be exact. An alice is a special power which not all people could possess. You are lucky that you have these alices." Mrs. Sakura said.

"Mom, why are you telling us that? Do we have these so-called alices?" Michika asked.

"Yes girls. You have alices. When you're 14, you'll transfer to the National Alice Academy. It is located in Japan. You'll be leaving mommy and daddy for years." says Mrs. Sakura with a long face.

"Mommy! I don't wanna leave this house!" Mikan said crying.

"But deary, you must or you might kill people with your alices. Now you don't like that would you Mikan?" Mrs. Sakura said.

"Yes mom." Mikan said in defeat.

"Then, what are our alices mom?" Michika asked.

"Well, You both have rare alices. Alices that only the Sakura family possessed. Mikan, you hold the Nullification alice. Something that you could use to protect your friends, family and yourself. Michika, you have the Steal, copy and erase alice which is very powerful and very dangerous. If you both train your alices perfectly, you could make a great team because Nullification and the Steal, Copy and Erase alice are very rare and powerful so use it for the good okay?" Mrs. Sakura explained.

"Yes mom." Mikan and Michika said as their eyes shone in the sun revealing a golden light shining through their eyes.

_'The chosen ones'_ Mr. and Mrs. Sakura thought.

Mikan and Michika has confused looks on their faces why their parents stood there in shock.

"Uh, mom , dad, is there something in our face?" Mikan asked.

"No deary, You may go now" Mr. Sakura said as the two siblings obeyed and exited the room.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Michika snapped out from her thoughts as she saw Mikan exit the bathroom and dressed up for their flight.

"Well, I'm ready Michika, Let's go!" Mikan said as they both got their briefcases and go downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Mikan, Michika, You are ready for your flight?" Mr. Sakura asked while he sipped his coffee and read the morning news.

"Yes Father" They both said in unison as they proceeded to sit on their seats and ate bacon with egg.

"We will miss you mom, dad" Michika said as she drank her chocolate Milk.

"Us too. We will be seeing you when you are 20 years old. Oh, I'm so mad for myself that I will not be in your debut" Mrs. Sakura said as a teardrop can't take it anymore and fell on her cheeks.

"Aww mom! We promise we will let the school invite you! I could Nullify their alice Forever if they don't invite you!" Mikan said.

"Ah ah ah, Mikan Sakura, I told you this before right? That you will use your powers for good right? So be a good girl and make new friends there! Anyways, that's your hometown. Meet some new people. Learn Japanese there okay?" Mrs. Sakura said.

"Yes mom!" The 2 said in unison as someone rung the doorbell.

Mrs. Sakura got up and went to the door to see who it was. When she opened the door, She saw a blonde haired man with purple eyes. He seemed to be gay in a little way because of his choice in clothing.

"Narumi!! Yatta!! Long time no see!! I missed you so much!" Mrs. Sakura said as she embraced Narumi almost choking him to death.

"Yuka nee, I missed you! You really look different than before! Where's Ryou nii?" Narumi asked. "Hey Narumi kun!" Ryou said as he waved hi. Narumi waved back. "Oh yeah, I'm here to pick up your daughters Mikan and Michika? Am I right?" Narumi said.

"Oh! Yes, Mikan! Michika! Come here! Your service has arrived!" Yuka teased Narumi which just made Narumi laugh.

Mikan and Michika got their briefcases and headed to their mom.

"Mikan, Michika, meet Narumi kun, I think he's gonna be you sensei" Yuka introduced Narumi.

"Narumi, This brunette is Mikan and This ebony is Michika." Yuka introduced them.

"Wow! Twins! That's great Yuka nee! Mikan looks like you while Michika looks like Ryou nii!" Narumi said.

Narumi looked at his watch and it says 7: 44.

"Oh gee, Yuka nee, I need to bring Mikan and Michika now, The flight is 8:15. Girls, say goodbye to your parents" Narumi said as they kissed their mom and hugged their dad and bid farewell. Narumi led them outside and they were suprised at what they saw.

A white limousine was located just infront of their house.

"Wow! Narumi sensei We're gonna ride in that?" asked Michika.

"Yep! Enjoy the ride!" Narumi said as he opened the door as Michika entered followed by Mikan.

The ride took about 20 minutes to the airport. When they reached the airport, they put their briefcases on the thingy-that-xrays-the-bags and get it from the other side. When they were finished, they waited until 8: 15. After a few minutes, they rode the airplane.

The ride took about 7 hours to Japan. When they reached Japan, they landed on the Japan International Airport (a/n: Once again, If there's a Japan International Airport, I do not own it, If there's none I own it)

It took 30 minutes until they reached the main gate of Alice Academy. They were shocked when they saw the academy. It was huge! It's unlike the schools in America.

"We're going to study in this school?" Michika asked.

"Hai!" Narumi sensei said.

"Hello!" Mikan answered as Narumi, MIchika and the guard sweatdrop.

"Uh, what?" Mikan asked confused.

"Mikan, Hai means yes in english. It isn't a greeting" Michika said.

"How did ya know?" Mikan and Narumi asked in unison.

"I studied a little Japanese in the internet. Do you think I will go here in Japan not knowing anything about Japanese?" Michika asked as Mikan nod.

**SMACK **courtesy of Michika's palm.

"Baka" Michika said.

"Baka?" Mikan asked confused.

"Oh let's just get in!" Narumi said as the two girls nod and the guard opened the humongous gates.

Narumi led them to the middle school's dorm. In the dorm there were 2 beds. the wallpapers were different. On the left side, it was purple, the bed on the left side is purple too. on the right side, the wallpaper is pink and also the bed.

"How did you know our favorite colors?" Mikan asked.

"Yuka nee of course" Narumi simply replied as he handed them their uniforms.

"Wear those, classes are starting. It's okay you're late. I'll introduce you to your classmates" Narumi said.

Narumi headed out the room but popped his head like he forgot to tell something "Oh yeah, Just ask me if you have any problems!" Narumi added as the two girls nod.

And the next chapter is the start of Mikan being a fangirl.

**END OF CHAPTER 1.**

This is short. Waa! I need reviews!! Come on!! So I will know if I'll continue it or not!


	2. The idol and the fans

I wonder how this story will go...well, there's only one way to find out...Update another one!! HAHA!Where was I, oh! Michika and Mikan has arrived at Alice Academy in Japan! And I think I had put a line that says "And the next chapter is the start of Mikan being a fangirl." So, I must do this and make Mikan a fangirl!And I noticed, I changed my typing here! It's like a paragraph now and not short lines that are written in bold capital letters. But expect that in The story Royal Adventure..I'll continue writing on bold capital letters! I'm not shouting there, It's just style m'kay?? okay! Oh yeah, thanks for the little reviews...TT.TT I WANT MORE!!GIVE ME REVIEWS PLEASE? :O3 -sigh- It's up to you, now back to the story.

**CHAPTER 2: The idol and the fans**

Mikan and Michika first laid on their beds sighing. They miss their parents already. They have to wait 6 years before they see them again.

"Michika, I'm sad that we can't see mom and dad for years. But I'm happy you're here. You'll never leave me, right sis?" Mikan asked.

Michika sighed then left her bed and sat on Mikan's bed and caressed her cheeks.

"Mikan, little sis, I'll never leave you. We'll always be together!" Michika said happily to Mikan.

Mikan flashed her trademark smile as she hugged Michika which Michika hugged back.

"Well, let's fix ourselves, Narumi sensei will fetch us soon!" Michika said as she broke the hug.

"Oh yeah, Michika, what's the meaning of sensei?" Mikan asked.

"That means teacher" Michika simply said as she changed to her uniform. Mikan changed to her uniform too.

"Michika, can you fix my hair? I want it in pigtails! Oh yeah, Did you pack my make up? I want orange eyeshadow and some blush on." Mikan said as Michika sighed and nodded. Her sister is really sassy and spoiled.

Mikan sat infront the desk and mirror. Michika got some ribbons and started brushing Mikan's hair. "Mikan your hair is so soft! You took good care of your hair! I'm proud of you!" Michika said as she brushed Mikan's hair happily.

"Yup!" was Mikan's reply. Michika finished fixing Mikan's hair as she proceeded to put Make up on Mikan.

"Mikan when I'm doing this sometimes I feel like you're an actress and I'm your make up artist." Michika said as she put some blush on on Mikan's cheeks.

"That was a funny joke Michika!" Mikan said as she laughed.

**BAM **-courtesy of Michika's brush.

"That hurts! Michika stop doing that!" Mikan said as Michika smirked.

"Then stop BEING AN IDIOT!" Michika boomed.

"Okay! Okay! Fine!" Mikan said in defeat. Then somebody knocked on the door.

"Michika san, Mikan chan, let's go!" A boyish feminine voice said.(a/n: boyish feminine?)

"Coming Narumi sensei!" Mikan said as she put some perfume on her and Michika while Michika was brushing her hair and put a red heart shaped clip on the side of her hair.

They went outside their room where Narumi was waiting. Then Narumi led them to the Middle Branch school. They rode the bus in going there because it was far away.

When they reached the Middle Branch, Mikan and Michika has those shimmering eyes extremely amazed.Narumi led them to a room named CLASS B, MIDDLE BRANCH.

"Mikan chan, Michika san, wait here until I give the signal okay?" Narumi said.

"Okay!" Michika and Mikan said in unison as Narumi entered the room. Mikan and Michika was eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Ohayou Minna-san!" Narumi said.

"Ohayou Narumi sensei!" the class said dully.

"Michika, there's no use in eavesdropping, They're talking in Japanese once again." Mikan said as they sighed.

**START OF THE JAPANESE CONVERSATION  
**

" Class, you will have new classmates today! Be nice to them okay?" Narumi said.

"Hai sensei" some answered. The others just can't wait.

"I bet they're girls!"One said.

"No! They're awfully handsome boys!" another said.

"Okay, okay, stop now" Narumi said trying to break the noise.

**END OF THE JAPANESE CONVERSATION**

"Girls, you may come in!" Narumi said that made all the boys excited.

First entered a girl with long brunette hair tied in pigtails entered.She has make up and she looks very pretty. All boys drooled at her. However, She just flashed her trademark smile.

"Hi everybody! I'm Mikan Sakura! Nice to meet you all!" Mikan said happily.

"(Japanese) She's American?" one said.

"Hai " Narumi answered.

"I'm 14 yrs. old. I grew up in America but my hometown is here in Japan. I don't know how to speak Japanese so please understand!!" Mikan said.

Then a girl with long black hair entered. She really looks a lot like Mikan. The difference was their hair and eye color. Then again, All boys drooled at her which she ignored and kept on smiling.

"Hajimemashite minna-san, Sakura Michika desu. 14. I'm Mikan's twin. I learned a little Japanese in the internet so don't be shocked why I can speak a little." Michika said.

"Now you met them minna san, Do you have any questions?" Narumi said. Almost everyone raised their hands.

"Okay, Yes, Tobita kun?" Narumi said as The Tobita guy stood up. "Hi, Nice to meet you, I'm Tobita Yuu, I was just wondering, what are you're alices?" he asked.

"I'm sorry but you could only know Mikan chan's alice." Narumi said as the boys sighed.

"My alice? It's Nullification." Mikan said as Yuu sat.

"Yes, Koko kun?" Narumi said as Koko stood up.

"I tried to read their mind but There's no answer, Mikan, I think was nullifying my alice. What are their star ranks?" Koko said.

Michika and Mikan looked at Narumi confused.

"Imai san can you explain what are star ranks?" Narumi asked.

"Hai" Imai said as she stood up and go to the front. When Michika and Mikan heard Imai, they were shocked to see their long time bestfriend Hotaru Imai.

"Ho" "Taru?" Mikan said the first part and Michika continued the last part. Then suddenly, the twins have those shimmering eyes as they prepared to hug hotaru which received a...

**BAKABAKABAKABAKA**

"Stop what you are doing, I don't want to get choked." Hotaru said as Yuu and Koko helped Mikan and Michika up.

"That hurts" Michika mumbled while Mikan just stood up holding her head.

"To the both of you, Star ranks are your ranks here in school, There are 5 types of star ranks, The lowest one, no star, your allowance is only 5 rabbits. Rabbits are the money the academy provides. The second lowest, one star, your allowance is 30 rabbits. the average rank, two star. Your allowance is 50 rabbits, The second highest rank, three star, your allowance is 100 rabbits and the highest, special star, your allowance is 300 rabbits. According to your studies, performance and personality, the star ranking could change." Hotaru simply said as her classmates stared at her in awe. She was very fluent at english and Japanese! Typical for the Genius Hotaru Imai.

"Hotaru what is your alice?" Mikan asked and Hotaru simply answered "Invention"

"Narumi sensei what Is our star rank?" Michika asked Narumi sensei.

"Well we couldn't tell by now. Just wait." Narumi said as Michika nod.

"Now, who wants to be their partner?"Narumi asked as almost all the boys and some girls raised their hands.

"Well, I have to choose on my own, Michika san, Your partner will be...Natsume Hyuuga. Hyuuga kun please stand up!" Narumi said. A boy with raven hair and crimson eyes stood up while holding his manga and looks bored.

When Mikan saw the boy, her pupils turned to hearts.

"And you Mikan chan, you're partner will be Hotaru chan." Narumi said.

Natsume looked at the girl with long black hair and mesmerizing ebony brownish black eyes. _'She looks cool'_ Natsume thought. Michika saw Natsume staring at her while a blush crept on her face and hid it with her bangs.

"Narumi sensei! I wanna be Natsume's partner! please? :o3" Mikan pleaded with those chocolate puppy dog eyes.

"I can't answer that, Michika san only could. Michika san, Is it okay with you?" Narumi asked Michika.

"Well, Hai sensei, anything what Mikan likes, it's okay with me. And I think Hotaru will be a great partner" Michika said.

"Very well then, you may go to your seats. Your seats are beside your partners." Narumi said as he bid farewell because there's new students and he never teaches when there are new students.

Michika went beside Hotaru as Hotaru whispered "Is she still that sassy and spoiled?"

"Yeah, Just let her like that" Michika said as Hotaru smiled which a certain blonde saw and a blush crept on his face.

"What are you blushing at Ruka?" Hotaru asked the said Ruka. Ruka immediately hid his blush and said. " Uh, Usagi told me a joke that I am so mad at" Ruka unconsciously said as Michika sweatdrop, Usagi pop out a vein and Hotaru smirk.

"He definitely likes you" Michika whispered as Hotaru smirked more "I know".

Mikan sat beside the raven haired boy as she smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" Natsume asked.

"You" was Mikan's reply.

"Natsume! You are so handsome! -pinches cheek- You are so cuutee!!" Mikan said as Natsume slapped Mikan's hand away.

"Don't touch me hag" Natsume said as Mikan pouted.

"Hmph, meanie." Mikan said.Then a girl with green short hair with perms suddenly went infront of them.

"I, Sumire Shouda, President of the NatsumeRuka fansclub forbid you to touch nor flirt with Natsume sama!" The so-called Sumire said.

"He has a fanclub? May I join?" Mikan asked.

"Iie" Sumire said.

"What does iie mean?" Mikan asked.

"NO. You can't since you already broke the rule of the fansclub. rule #111: Never ever pinch Natsume or Ruka sama's cheek" Sumire said.

"Please? Sumire? Please?" Mikan said as she shook Sumire's body.

"Don't touch me Sakura!" Sumire said as she pushed Mikan which caused her to fall flat on the floor. Michika hurriedly go to Mikan's aid and someone with short blonde hair helped too.

"Stop it Shouda san, You're hurting my sister!" Michika said as the blonde girl helped Mikan up.

"She deserves it anyway, besides, you're only new here so don't think you could be Ms. High and Almighty here." Sumire said as she flipped her hair and gone back to her seat.

"Are you okay Mikan?" Michika asked which Mikan nod. "Ne, By the way, thanks. What is you name?" Mikan asked the blonde.

"Luna Koizumi, nice to meet you" Luna said as she headed back to her seat.

Michika headed back to her seat and so did Mikan.

"Natsume, don't be cold. It's bad you know. Anyways, Even I'm not in your fanclub, I'm still a fan of yours!" Mikan said happily as Natsume just continued reading his manga completely ignoring the brunette. But Natsume wasn't entirely reading his manga, sometimes, he steals a glance on the long wavy shiny black hair girl which looks a lot like the brunette but some features are still different.

_'What is her alice?' _Natsume thought.

Then, the door opened revealing an man with a frog on his shoulder.

"Who are the new students here? Please stand up." He said strictly as Mikan and Michika stood up.

"Introductions?" The man asked.

"I'm Michika Sakura, 14 years old, Alice is not to be mentioned, I grew up in America but my hometown is here in Japan" Michika said.

"I'm Mikan Sakura, 14 yrs. old, Nullification alice, Michika is my sister and we're twins" Mikan said happily.

"As you may know, I'm Jinno. Your Math teacher. Please sit down now" Jinno sensei said as the 2 girls sat down and Math lesson started.

Mikan was entirely...BORED.-Mikan Sakura- She couldn't understand-Mikan Sakura- what Jinno sensei is teaching becuase sometimes-Mikan Sakura- he speaks japanese so, Mikan was daydreaming zzzaaaaaaappppp.

"Ouch!" Mikan screamed as she saw Jinno sensei suddenly right infront of her holding a wand thingy and electric currents are flowing in it.

"You are not paying attention Miss Sakura" Jinno said as Mikan said sorry.

"I presume you don't have your star rank decided yet right? Well, here's your star ranking...NO STAR!" Jinno sensei said which made Natsume smirk, Sumire laugh and Michika and Hotaru sweatdrop.

"No star?! Jinno sensei, I'm very sorry, But I'm not meant to be a no-" "Do you have any objections Miss Sakura?" Jinno said as electric waves are growing bigger then suddenly poofed out.

"Using your alice during classes is not allowed. Detention Miss Sakura" Jinno said which made Mikan have circle eyes with her mouth wide open.

"DETENTION!! I never had detention before!! Noooooooo!!" Mikan shouted which made Natsume almost deaf and Jinno pop a vein out from his head.

Natsume then suddenly lit fire and burned Mikan's pigtails. "Natsume!! Stop burning my hair!! please!! I will be quiet!!" Mikan said as Natsume extinguished the fire.

"Arigatou Hyuuga kun" Jinno said instead of saying detention Mr. Hyuuga. Why?? That's his sign of thanks to Natsume for Making Mikan quiet.

Then classes continued on. Jinno wrote 3 very long math problem solving questions. "Who would like to answer this equation?" Jinno asked. Expectedly, no one raised their hands so, Jinno picked one for himself. "What about you Sakura Michika?" Jinno said as Michika stood up and said "Hai sensei"

Michika got the chalk from Jinno's hand and answered the questions in a snap. After a few moments, "Finished Sensei" Michika said. The boys drooled once again and some girls stared at her in awe including Hotaru, Mikan and Luna. Unexpectedly, Sumire too!

"Very good Ms. Sakura, The truth is, I already know your alice. Your personality,studies and performance are great. You're star rank is...SPECIAL STAR" Jinno said as Michika bowed in sign of thanks.

"Arigatou Sensei, I promise I won't let you down!" Michika said. Jinno then handed her the special star pin. Michika once again, thanked Jinno sensei and headed back to her seat. Hotaru whispered "Great job Mich" Hotaru said using Michika's nickname.

"Thanks Hotaru!" Michika said as she continued listening to Jinno's discussion.

**LUNCHTIME**

"Mich, I'm so impressed! You are really great!" Mikan said happily.

"Thanks Mikan, But you must erase your daydreaming hobby" Michika said as Mikan suddenly remembered something. "DETENTION! I'M LATE!" Mikan screamed as she zoomed to the detention room.

"-sigh- Mikan didn't change" Hotaru said.

"Yeah, But I'm happy she didn't change" Michika said as she munched her Tuna sandwich.

**End of chapter 2**

Is it long or is it short? R&R!!


	3. Detention and Embarassment

Okay, for all those who reviewed, I thank you all. Now, just a little info, this is a MXN story. It's up to you to guess if it is Michika or Mikan. Of course I'm not letting my readers down. Remember, this is just the beginning. Haha! now, read and review!

**CHAPTER 3: Detention and Embarrasment**

"Mich, I know you taught her something that she doesn't know a long time ago" Hotaru said.

"Yeah, Maybe I haven't just told her." Michika said.

"Don't worry, she didn't get the love part, I think she just understood the meaning of crush" Hotaru said to Michika.

"I guess so" Michika said as she finished her Tuna sandwich while Hotaru ordered another bucket full of crab brains which made Michika sweatdrop.

**AT JINNO SENSEI**

Jinno sensei was at his desk talking to the phone when Narumi interrupted.

"Jinno Sensei, I have heard from some students, you didn't give detention to Hyuuga kun. Using alice during classes is not allowed." Narumi sensei asked.

"Hyuuga wasn't using his alice for nothing. He has a reason for it" Jinno said calmly.

"And what did he do?" Narumi asked. "Nothing much, just burned the tip of Sakura Mikan's pigtails" Jinno said which made Narumi shocked.

"Her pigtails?! That's bad for fashion! Burned hair is out this season! Hyuuga will have detention no matter what! Do it Jinno sensei. Please? I'll kiss you if you don't" Narumi teased Jinno while Jinno held a disgusted look on his face as he talked in the mic.

"Hyuuga Natsume, please proceed to the staff's office. I repeat, Hyuuga Natsume." Jinno said through the mic.

"Why didn't you just say Hyuuga Natsume, please proceed to the detention room? " Narumi asked.

"I don't wanna be burned into crisp because of his embarassment" Jinno said as the door opened revealing a bored Natsume Hyuuga with a manga on his hand.

"What do you want?" Natsume asked coldly.

"It seems that Jinno sensei has made an itsy bitsy mistake. Natsume kun, You have detention" Narumi said as Natsume grunted. "Tch, Like I want" Natsume said as he headed out the room.

When Natsume got outside of the room, There were screaming fangirls waiting for him. _'Tsk, Maybe getting detention is good'_ Natsume thought as he jumped high avoiding the big crowd as he landed safely then ran to the detention room.

**AT THE DETENTION ROOM**

"Where is that detention room?" Mikan mumbled as she ran and ran. Then a little while later

**'BAM'**

"Sorry Mister, I wasn't looking" Mikan said as she got up. When she looked to whom she bumped to, she saw Natsume.

"Natsume! Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry! let me help you up" as Mikan helped Natsume up.

"Did you have any injuries? Does your back hurt? I could massage it for you and yeah where are you going?" Mikan asked. Natsume, smart as he is, immediately understood Mikan's long and fast english questions.

"Tch, I'm heading to the detention room. Don't bother me there" Natsume said as he entered the room which Mikan had passed already.

_'That was the detention room? Oh yeah silly me, It might be written in Japanese, and There's no english writing here. -sigh- I can only write letters in my assignments and seatworks. Wait a minute, Natsume has detention? Me, Natsume , detention room, all alone. KKYYYYYAAAAA!!'_ Mikan thought as she zoomed to the detention room.

"NAAAATSSSUMMEEEE!!" Mikan squealed as she sat beside Natsume.

"What do you want Polka dots?" Natsume asked.

"Polka dots...You mean...YOU MEAN??" Mikan said as she blushed in embarassment.

"Yep, I saw it, clearly" Natsume teased.

Mikan didn't know what she feels, she feels anger, embarassment, shyness, fear and torture.

_'Calm down, Don't blurt bad things to Natsume. He's your crush right? Don't tell bad things, don't don't_ "Pervert" Mikan unconsciously said while Natsume looked at Mikan.

"I'm not a pervert Polka, You shown it to me" Natsume teased which made Mikan much more angry and much more embarassed.

"Natsume, stop teasing me please" Mikan said trying not to shout.

"Polka dotted panties girl" Natsume said. Oh no, Mikan was now furious.

"NATSUME! STOP THAT! ARGH!" Mikan shouted. _'Atleast no bad things said' _Mikan thought.

"Mad at me now? _That's better_" Natsume said but he whispered the last part.

"No I'm not mad! Not mad! Just...want to ...stand up for myself! Yeah!" Mikan said quickly.

"Tch" was Natsume's reply as he continued to read his manga. Mikan was curious on what he was reading so she peeked at it. But when she tried to read it, she noticed it is written in japanese. Mikan sighed, then she just looked at the pictures. Now she became more confused. Why in the left side shows the person is dead, and on the right upper side, there's a gun pointed and on the lower right, the man is still alive but is now shot.

Natsume noticed Mikan's weird look at the manga as he smirked.

"You'll never understand Japanese" Natsume said to Mikan.

"Yes I can! I'm just curious, why did he die first before the gun shows and got shot?" Mikan asked.

"Tch, Reading japanese starts from the right" was Natsume's reply. Mikan have hearts on her eyes again. "Natsume you just answered my question!! Kyaaa!!" Mikan screamed which almost made Natsume deaf.

"Couldn't you be quiet just for a sec?!" Natsume grunted to Mikan which made Mikan lose her balance and fall(remember she was peeking at the manga) but a strong arm reached her waist to prevent her from falling. When Mikan registered that Natsume was the one who held her waist, she blushed and immediately said. "Thank you Natsume" Mikan said as she pecked Natsume's cheek.

**END OF DETENTION**

_'Finally'_ Natsume thought as he grabbed his bag and dashed out of the room. "Natsume, Wait for meeeee!"Mikan shouted as she grabbed her bag, but when she got out of the room, Natsume was nowhere to be seen. "-sigh-" Mikan sighed as she walk back to the dorms.

**AT THE CR'S LANE( IF U GET WHAT I MEAN)**

"Phew, I thought she would actually make me deaf back there." Natsume mumbled.

From the CR, a certain ebony haired girl was searching for something in her bag when suddenly she bumped into someone."Oh, I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to. I didn't see you" A feminine voice said as she picked up her things.

Natsume got some of the things and gave it to the girl, when he looked at her, he saw Michika.

"Um, Gomenasai Sakura." Natsume managed to say as he got some of Michika's things. He noticed one white, soft thing he was holding and it was...actually...a..._napkin._Michika was wide eyed as Natsume didn't notice he turned red.Michika quickly ran away from Natsume as Michika blushed blood red. (a/n: that was overblush!!) "Uh. Gomenasai to Natsume kun...err...Arigatou...I gotta go...eh...Ja!" Michika said as she dashed to the dorms.

_'What an interesting girl'_ Natsume thought as he headed for the boys dorm.

**AT THE GIRLS DORM**

"Michika you can never guess this, Natsume just answered my question and we're totally alone in the detention room together! Isn't that sweet?" Mikan said and drooled a little.

"That's great! Um, what did you ask?" Michika asked.

"Why is their comics starts right to left" Mikan said as Michika sweatdropped. She thought is was something sweet.

"Oh, That's great!" Michika managed to say.

"And not only that, He suddenly grunted something at me, I lost balance then Natsume held my waist to prevent me from falling, Then as sign of thanks, I pecked him on the cheek!" Mikan said happily which made Michika happy.

"That's really really GREAT Mikan! Way to go!" Michika squealed in delight. Now that's sweet.

"How was your day Michika?" Mikan asked which made Michika sulk. "THE MOST EMBARASSING DAY OF MY LIFE!!" Michika shouted. "Why? What happened?" Mikan asked.

"Well, I was looking for something in my bag when I bumped to Natsume-"

"What?! You bumped to Natsume?! That's not embarassing,That's a dream come true!"

"Let me finish Mikan!"

"Yeah yeah, go on"

"When I bumped to Natsume, my things have scattered and he helped me get my things-"

"He helped you?! Oh my gosh I would want to exchange places with you!"

"And I would be so happy if we did!"

"Why?"

"Because when he helped me pick up my things...he..."

"he?"

"HE JUST GOT MY NAPKIN!!" Michika screamed on her pillow as Mikan stood there shocked.

"Changed mind" Mikan said quickly.

"Oh Mikan, that was so embarrassing! Why does it have to be a boy?!" Michika said as tears flowed from her face.

"I pity you Mich, But may I ask, Did you manage to get back your napkin?" Mikan asked curious.

"MY NAPKIN!!WAAAAA!!" Michika screamed on top of her lungs. Mikan almost got deaf of her screaming.

(a/n: Now you know what it feels to be almost deaf)

"Do you want to sneak in the boys dorm and get your napkin from Natsume?" Mikan suggested.

"Nevermind, I have bags of napkin here which is very sealed, And that napkin was scented! That was expensive!!" Michika said.

"Well, let's just leave it like that" Mikan said as she sweatdrop. Her sister having her mense is really troublesome.

**MEANWHILE AT A CERTAIN SOMEONE'S ROOM**

A boy with raven hair and crimson eyes was playing with the 'covered' napkin. He didn't want to open it since that's...err..whatever. He smelled it and it smells so good. (a/n: Oi readers out there don't be so green minded!!He's smelling it since it was scented and it smells good!! Don't be such a perv)

"-sigh- Will I return this to her or I'll just throw it away?" Natsume mumbled to himself.

He chose throwing it away since it's something he shouldn't have. Do you think he's throwing it into the trashcan? And start a rumor that Natsume wears napkins...well NOT!

Natsume thrown the napkin in the air and burned it to ashes.

'Girls, Just can't understand them, they have weird stuff' Natsume thought as he went outside only to be greeted by a-

**BAKABAKABAKABAKABAKA**

"What was that for Imai san?" Natsume asked.

"For playing with a girl's thing. What are you doing with it?" Hotaru asked. Hotaru was one of Natsume's bestfriends. Aside from her Ruka is his bestfriend too.

"Nothing" Natsume said. "And where did you get that?" Hotaru asked suspicious but before she let Natsume answer she said "Are you gay Natsume?!" Hotaru said shocked in her voice but her face is still emotionless as ever.

"No i'm not, What a stupid question, I just bumped to the ebony Sakura and her things scattered, I helped her with her things but I got her napkin and then she dashed away not even taking the napkin away" Natsume said fast.

"Whatever Natsume" Hotaru said as she walked off to her laboratory.

**END OF CHAPTER 3.**

You guys don't be such a perv.Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, anyways, read and review! And please don't hate Michika Sakura, She's not the enemy here(blank) is! So be mad at HER! I repeat, HER.and that's not Mikan.


	4. Central Town and Luca Koizumi

Chapter 4! I changed the summary since, this story lacks of hits. I'm happy for that. Thank you for those who reviewed this story!! I'm so happy!!But most of the reviews says, Make Mikan Natsume's love or Do not make Mikan the fangirl or something. My dear readers, I just wanna say, MICHIKA DOESN'T LIKE NATSUME! So, atleast you will be more happy! And please read so you will know if this is MichikaxNatsume or MikanxNatsume. If you don't review,Goodbye chances. But my actual plan is MXN. Just guess who.

Oh yeah, Please vote on my poll!

Okay, Chapter 4:Central town and Luca Koizumi

"I can't go on, My life is ruined!Why does it have to be this way?!" Michika cried with her pillow covering her face and making her cries not too loud. But the thing was, It is Mikan's pillow!

"Err, Mich, It's alright!" Mikan tried to comfort her sister.

"Don't tell me it's alright!Now I won't get married!" Michika said.

"Peace" Mikan said which made Michika stop crying and ask "why?"

"Well, Natsume just...saw...my...panties. AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" Mikan screamed as she cried along with her twin.

"Waaaaaaah!" the twins cried as the doors burst open and a...

**BAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKA **greeted them...err -.-"

"What was that for Hotaru?" Mikan asked.

"For disturbing many people with your cries" Hotaru said emotionlessly.

"Mou Hotaru" Michika said as they got up wiping their tears.

"Let's go to Central town" Hotaru suggested which is very unusual of Hotaru, Well, she missed them anyways.

"Yay! What is exactly Central town?" Mikan asked.

"You'll see, Get dressed, I'm going to call my other bestfriends. See you" Hotaru said as she went out of the room.

"Wait!" Mikan shouted which Made Hotaru stop on her tracks.

"What?"

"Can we bring along Luna too? Since she seems friendly" Mikan said as Hotaru nodded and finally went out.

Michika and Mikan then rushed to their closet.

**A LITTLE WHILE LATER**

_'KNOCK KNOCK'_

"Come in" Mikan said as she put some perfume. In came Hotaru followed by Ruka, Natsume, Luna and a boy.

Natsume, Ruka and the boy was shocked at what they saw. Well, what can you say about American Fashion?

Mikan tied her hair in a ponytail wearing a pink tube with a flower in the middle. She was wearing a light blue longsleeve bolero but it didn't reach her waist. It only reached her shoulder level part. She was wearing a maong skirt with a pink leggings and pink high heeled sandals.

Michika just wore a red headband. She wore a white sando with the words "American Fashion" in a curcive way and she's wearing another sando in the inside which is red.

She wore skinny jeans and Rubbershoes.

Mikan and Michika looked at their visitors which were very beautiful and handsome.

Hotaru has her hair in a headband like Michika but it's purple. She wore a purple t shirt with glitters all around it. She wore white pants with purple linings around it. She's wearing white flipflops.

Ruka was wearing a blue shirt with a collar. There's a japanese writing in the upper right side of the shirt. He was wearing pants and Rubbershoes.

Natsume wore a black jacket with a hood. He's not wearing the hood. There is a white japanese sentence at the middle of the jacket. He wore pants and Red mixed with white rubbershoes.

Luna tied her hair in a short ponytail. She is wearing a yellow turtle neck blouse. Partnered with a yellow mini skirt and stockings. Wearing step ins.

The other boy who looks like Luna is wearing a green shirt with checkered transparent designs. Pants and Rubbershoes.

"You look great minna san!" Michika said which made the 3 boys blush.

"Um, Who are you? Michika asked the unknown boy.

"Konnichiwa, Koizumi Luca. I'm Luna's brother, we have a year age gap. I'm 14. While Nee chan is 15. Hajimemashite. My alice is Soul Transferring." Luca said as Michika and Mikan smiled.

"I'm Mikan Sakura, 14.Alice Nullification. This is Michika Sakura, my twin, Alice, not to be mentioned." Mikan said happily.

"Hi Mikan, Michika" Luca said.

Natsume was still staring. In his eyes, Background White with Red roses falling, Michika slowly moving and smiling.

"NATSUME!" everyone shouted breaking Natsume from his trance.

"What?" Natsume asked.

"You've been spacing out!" Ruka said.

"Tch" Natsume said as he walked out. The others followed too. Then they reached the bus stop.

"WOW! The bus is so kawaii! It has eyes!!"Mikan squealed as they entered. The seats of the bus was like this, 3 on the left, 2 on the right.

Michika got her seat on the right side. Natsume tried to go in front of the others since he was the last one to enter. But, no. Luca sat beside Michika. Now, he just wants to sit beside Ruka or Hotaru. He saw Hotaru sit on the left then Ruka sat beside her. He wanted to sit beside Ruka but no,Luna sat beside Ruka. Now there's only 2 seats available. Which means...

Natsume and Mikan will sit together.

'Kyaa!! I'm going to sit beside Natsume!! Yippee!!' Mikan thought as she sat beside the window. Natsume has no choice but to sit beside Mikan.

Mikan felt nervous as Natsume sit beside her. In Mikan's point of view, Natsume was slowly seating beside her.

"Mikan then changed her gaze to the window thinking "Natsume is so cute! Kyaaa! He's really beside me! Kyaaa!!"

That's what Mikan was doing. At Natsume, He was looking at the head of Michika. He's always sating there not noticing that Mikan was daydreaming beside him.

He keep on looking at her head as it looks right amazed at what she sees and left talking to Luca. Natsume was a little jealous but, why does he keep feeling comfortable? Oh whatever.

At Michika, she was looking at the window when Luca hold her shoulder. "Uh, Yes Luca kun?" Michika asked as she blushed.

"You're red Michika, Are you okay?" Luca asked. "Yes I-I'm a-a-a-a-alright. Nothing to worry about, What do you want to tell me?" Michika asked kindly which made Luca smile and her blush more. Luca, not oblivious, really knows that Michika is blushing.

"Well, I just gotta ask, Your sister, Mikan,What does she like?" Luca asked. Somehow Michika felt her heart crushing into pieces. "M-Mikan? Um, She likes make up, accesories, sweets and love stories" Michika said faking a smile.

"Thanks Michika, I owe you one" Luca said as Michika gazed to the window.

_'-sigh- That's alright. Right? Well, Luca is just a friend, nothing more'_ Michika thought.

"Ne Luca kun, How many minutes does it take to Central Town?" Michika asked.

"Hm, about 20 minutes, The ride is quite long" Luca said as Michika sighed.

**BACK TO MIKAN**

"-yawn- Natsume, How long is the ride?" Mikan asked but Natsume didn't answer.

"Natsume?"

"..."

"NATSUME!"

"mmmm"

Mikan got confused, when she looked at Natsume, he was sleeping. _'So cute!'_ Mikan thought.

Then a lightbulb appeared on her head. _'It's not bad right? Maybe just a little, little nap won't hurt'_ Mikan thought as she slowly put her head on Natsume's shoulder._'Not bad, feels good'_ Mikan thought as she went to dreamland.

A little while later, Natsume had woke up becuase of a heavy thing at his shoulder, he looked at his shoulder to see the 'thing' there. He saw a brunette head sleeping. _'Tch, What is this girl doing? -sigh- Well, just let her be'_ Natsume thought as he went back to sleep.

**AT CENTRAL TOWN**

The bus stopped. It means they're at Central Town! Hotaru, Ruka, Luna, Luca and Michika stood up. But they noticed something, they lack 2 members. Who is it? They turned their heads to see who's missing. They saw A sleeping Natsume while A sleeping Mikan was on his shoulder. Hotaru then secretly got her camera and flashed some pictures making Natsume and Mikan wake up.

"Huh? Are we there yet?" Mikan asked as she looked at the people in front her. She saw a Camera holding Hotaru, A blushing Ruka, A dreamy Michika and a fuming Luca and Luna.

"Eh? Err...What are you guys staring at?" Mikan asked as she stood up and walked towards them. But she didn't notice some 'feet' in the way.

"AAAAH!" Mikan shouted as she was about to fall flat on the floor, Strong muscular arms reached her on time.

"Stupid Clumsy Idiotic Polka dotted panties girl" Natsume said as Mikan blushed and stood up. "No matter how mad, and how I'm sick of telling this to you so many times but still, Thank you" Mikan said as she smiled and Pecked Natsume's cheek once again.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Mikan said as everyone nodded and went outside the bus.

"So this is central town?" Mikan asked as she looked around.

"WOW!" Michika and Mikan said in unison.

There were stores of different kinds. Many weird things were there but still, It was amazing. "But how can we buy it if we haven't got rabbits yet?" Michika suddenly asked.

"Look! There's Iinchou" Ruka said as he pointed to a blonde boy with glasses.

"Yuu! Come here!" Luca shouted which caught the attention of Yuu.

"Yeah what is it?" Yuu asked.

"Well, since you're the representative and the same time the treasurer, Can you give The Sakura twins' allowance?" Luna said as Yuu smiled.

"Yes! Here, 300 rabbits for Michika san and 5 rabbits for Mikan chan" Yuu said as he bid farewell and continued doing his things.

"Wow! Thanks for the name Sakura twins, where did you get it?" Michika asked as Luna pointed to a bunch of boys holding the sign 'The Sakura twins fan club'

Mikan and Michika sweatdropped at the scene. They have a fanclub?

"You know what? I'll join the fanclub too" Luca said as he get closer to the boys interacting with them.

"Well, where do we start?" Mikan asked as Hotaru pointed to a restaurant. "There" was Hotaru's reply.

**AT THE RESTAURANT**

"I would like to order 3 large crabs, Iced tea and a lemon cake" Hotaru said which made the others sweatdrop.

"Um, Cheeseburger and French Fries will do!" Michika said as the waiter sweatdrop.

"Sorry miss but there are no Cheeseburgers and French fries here" The waiter said as Michika remembered this is not America.

"Oh, then 4 pieces of siomai will do. Do you have those?" Michika asked as the Waiter nodded.

"Mango juice will do." Michika continued.

"Um, Chopsuey and water will do" Ruka said.

"Ah, Tempura is yummy! Yummy along with a strawberry shortcake and Orange juice" Mikan said.

"Sushi and Lemonade" Luna said.

"Coke" was all Natsume said.

The waiter nodded as he go back to the counter.

"Pay for your food" Hotaru said. Then it hit Mikan. "Oh my goodness! I ordered too much! I only have 5 rabbits noooo!!" Mikan said as she cried.

"That's okay, I'll lend you some money" Michika said as Mikan stopped crying then smiled.

"Thanks Michika, You're the best" Mikan said as she hi fived Michika.

"Your orders" The waiter said as 2 more waiters held their orders.

"Yum!" Mikan drooled which received a...

**BAKABAKABAKA**

"Ouchiez...It hurts Hotaru!" Mikan screamed which almost made the waiter's ears bleed.

"Stop drooling" Hotaru calmly said as Mikan pouted and ate her Tempura.

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

Okay, this story doesn't hold much information but I hoped you like it. Well, I'll accept KIND flames. I understand and oh yeah, I have a message for some of my reviewers out there...

**_akerue  
crazyandproud344  
Hirotsume-18_**  
_**XKasumiX  
krishaNe**_

"Can we be friends? And some other authors there...can we?"


	5. My newfound bestfriend!

**CHAPTER 5**

**I just wanna thank crazyandproud344!! Now...on with the story**

**Chapter 5:My newfound bestfriend!**

After the restaurant, They went outside to roam around. Then a sweet aroma filled Mikan and Michika's nose.

"What's that sweet smell?" Michika and Mikan asked the same time.

"That's Howalon" Ruka calmly explained.

"Howalon? Oh, Fluff Puffs!" Michika said. Everyone nodded but when they stopped to look at the two amazed girls, they're gone only to fin them infront of the Howalon store.

"How much is a box of howalon?" Mikan asked while the vendor answered "10 rabbits small, 30 rabbits medium 65 rabbits large and 100 rabbits for Jumbo"

"I want Jumbo Mich!" Mikan said happily persuading Michika.

"But Mikan, you're meal earlier costs 100 rabbits already and I have 250 rabbits left. Can we just take 2 medium boxes?"Michika explained while Mikan sighed. Indeed she has already debts for Michika. "Okay...Atleast it's not small" Mikan said.

"Oh! Do you want small?" Michika asked a little happy because she was going to able to save 40 more rabbits but Mikan hurriedly shook her head which means no.Michika sighed and took 40 rabbits out of her wallet. But somebody held her hand which means stop.

Michika saw Luca hold her hand which caused her to blush. Luca then got out some money. Michika blushed more.

"Hey Mikan! You like a jumbo box right?" Luca said to Mikan as Mikan smiled and nodded.

"Hey, A jumbo box please?" Luca said to the vendor as he held out 100 rabbits and gave the box of Howalons to Mikan completely not noticing the broken hearted Michika. Michika just decided to sit thown at the bench. Natsume noticed this and headed to the Howalon store.

Michika sat on the bench controlling herself from crying. _'Hey, why are you crying? Snap out! The others might see you! So, what if Luca bought Mikan a Jumbo box of Howalon and...completely...ignore...me...Oh stop being so emotional Michika! He's jsut an acquaintance! A companion! a friend! A classmate! Nothing...more'_ Michika thought while she suddenly smelled the scent of the sweet Howalon.

She looked up to see Natsume holding a jumbo box of Howalon. Michika could only stare. A little while later, she smiled. "Arigatou Natsume kun" Natsume blushed but managed to hide it.

"Sit down" Michika said tapping the seat available beside her which Natsume obeyed.

"Wh-Why did you buy me some?" Michika asked while munching a Howalon.Natsume was out of words. "Hey if you can't answer it in english, Feel free to say it in Japanese, I might understand it" Michika said as she smiled.

"Daisuki...I..you..err..just felt like it" Natsume managed to say as Michika smiled. "Thanks! Here have some" Michika offered a Howalon in her hands, Natsume was about to grab it when someone tug his sleeves.

"Natsume!! Do you want some Howalon? Luca bought me a jumbo box!!" Mikan ahppily said as she continued to tug his sleeves.

"Tch, Let go of me baka" Natsume said which made Mikan stop. "Ne, What's baka?" Mikan asked confused. "Baka means idiot" Hotaru said nearing them. "Oh! But I'm not a baka Natsume!" Mikan defended herself while tugging his sleeves again.

"I already told you to stay away from Natsume sama right?! You broke another rule which is rule#302: Never ever ruin Natsume sama's clothes ,rule#311: Never ever shout at Natsume sama's face!" Sumire said popping out from nowhere.

"You have no control in Natsume!" Mikan defended herself. Sumire was fuming. Koko popped out from nowhere and held Sumire's arms preventing her to choke Mikan.

"Let go! Koko let go! Oooh, I'm going to choke this girl!" Sumire said struggling free from Koko's grasp but Koko wouldn't budge and he only laughed.

"Stop that Permy! Your nails will be ruined!" Koko said which made Sumire stop. "Yeah I guess so, and that's bad and embarrasing for Natsume sama, I'll be back Sakura!" Sumire said as she went to a salon.

"Thanks, Koko? Is it Koko?" Mikan asked while shaking hands with Koko.

"Yes it is, Sumire is so angry, Just a suggestion, don't let Sumire caught you flirting with Natsume kun" Koko said.

"Flirting?" asked a very dense Mikan.

"You know...it is(whisper whisper whisper)" Koko whispered to Mikan.

"Wow, I guess Koko and Mikan get along very well" Michika said while munching another Howalon.

"You can say that again" Hotaru said.

"NO WAY!!" Mikan shouted.

"Yes that's it! The true meaning of flirting"Koko said. "But I'm not seducing Natsume!!" Mikan suddenly shouted. Michika, Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, Luca and Luna twitched their eyebrows.

"Idiot, I never said seducing i said (whisper whisper whisper)" Koko once again whispered.

"But I'm not showing off!!" Mikan shouted, now they're foot twitched.

"YOU ARE AN IDIOT!" Koko shouted while laughing. A vein popped out from Mikan's head. "THEN WHY CAN'T YOU JUST EXPLAIN IT CLEARLY?!" Mikan shouted.

"What were you explaining anyways Koko?!" Luca shouted. "I said that Flirting is something that flirts with the opposite sex!" Koko said. They fell down anime style.

"How can Mikan understand what you are explaining when you are explaining nonsense? I mean, you used the word Flirt again!" Luna said. Koko sweatdropped realizing he did. "Oh yeah" "BAKA" was the other's reply excluding Mikan.

"Hey Mikan, Wanna roam around Central town?" Luca asked.

"But we are silly!" Mikan said with a point. "Idiot" Luna mumbled which made Luca pop a vein from his head.

"Nee chan!!" Luca shouted as he transferred Luna's soul to a flower.

"Luca get me back to my body!" said the flower a.k.a. Luna.

"Tch, you made me do that again!"Luca said as he transferred Luna's soul back to her body.

"Never do that again Luca or you'll face my alice's wrath!" Luna warned. When they looked at Mikan and Koko, they were already gone.

"Where are they?" Michika asked amazed.

"Look there at the jewelry store" Ruka said as he pointed to the jewelry store where Mikan and Koko entered.

**AT KOKO AND MIKAN**

"Who are you gonna buy a locket for?" Mikan asked. "Anna" was Koko's reply. "Anna?" Mikan asked. "You know, the pink haired girl who loves to cook." Koko said. Mikan shook her head saying no.

"And who are you buying for?" Koko asked Mikan. "Well, I would like to buy Natsume some of those black catbands, I mean it opens and closes it's eyes revealing it's crimson orbs like Natsume! But I'm broke" Mikan sighed sadly. "I'll share you some money, besides i think it isn't that expensive." Koko said as they neared the catbands looking at it's price.

"19 rabbits not bad. Here" Koko said giving 19 rabbits to Mikan. Mikan thanked Koko three times while she payed for the catband.

"Thanks Koko! How can I repay you?" Mikan asked while Koko answered "Help me find a Locket for Anna" "Okay!" Mikan happily said.

Mikan then dashed around the store much to Koko's surprise. After 5 seconds, Mikan came back with so many lockets in her hand.

**MEANWHILE AT THE OTHERS**

"Well, Nevermind following them, I suddenly want crab brains. Ruka let's go" Hotaru said as she dragged Ruka to a seafood stall.

"Luca was going to follow Mikan much to Michika's dismay. But suddenly, Luna grabbed Luca's collar saying "Oh no you don't Luca! You still have a foot massage sesion with me! You're gonna massage my feet no matter what!" Luna said which made Luca sigh and wanting to transfer her soul in buddha statue.

"I suddenly want to buy some clothes, but no one's around but you Natsume kun, Uhh, can you accompany me to the Clothes shop?" Michika asked Natsume. Natsume could only nod as Michika finished her last howalon and kept the box since it was cute and it might be of use.

**BACK AT MIKAN AT KOKO**

"You're fast Mikan!" Koko said wide eyed. "Fashion is my specialty Koko! Look at these" Mikan said as she showed the lockets.

"This cokkie looking locket with different colored diamonds as choco kisses with it is cute. It matches her alice. Thanks Mikan!" Koko said.

"No problem at all Koko!" Mikan said as they shared a friendly hug. "Koko, I'm just curious, Is Sumire that overprotective of Natsume that she had made so many rules in her fanclub?Not to mention, she didn't even let me join"Mikan said as she pouted.

"Ah yes, Sumire is indeed loyal to her position in the NatsumeRuka fansclub." Koko said while paying for the locket.

"Hmm, Why don't you have a fanclub?" Mikan asked.

"Me? Fanclub? I would love to if I had one ya know! But no, I don't sorry me." Koko said as he smiled. "That silly bestfriend of mine doesn't want me to be part of the Natsume Ruka fanclub. She said it's irritating in the ears if it is NatsumeRukaKoko fanclub" Koko said as they both laughed.

"Wow! I said too much, You're easy to be with Mikan chan!!"Koko said.

"Thanks! Oh yeah you mean YOU'RE SUMIRE'S BESTFRIEND?!" Mikan shouted in realization. "Yep!" Was Koko's reply.

**AT MICHIKA AND NATSUME.**

"How about this one?" Michika came out of the dressing room wearing a blue backless and pink khaki pants. "Too colorful" was Natsume's reply. Michika looked at the mirror and noticed it was indeed too colorful.

Then the 'magic'dressing room changed Michika's outfit again. The doors opened revealing Michika in a yellow sando with a white tube top and a jag skinny jeans. "How about this one?"

"Too...irritating" was Natsume's reply.

Michika sighed as the doors closed changing Michika's clothes again. Now it's a one strap pink tshirt with a lavender tube inside. Then it's partnered with a maong miniskirt with a violet ribbon as a belt. She was wearing purple shimmering stockings and her rubbershoes.

"How about this one?" Michika asked. Natsume was amazed.

"Better" was Natsume's reply. Michika smiled as her clothes changed back to her original clothes as she buyed the set of clothes they picked.

"Ne, Natsume kun, Thanks for helping me!" Michika said smiling.

"Nandemonai" was all Natsume could say. "Natsume I, I..."

**BACK AT MIKAN AND KOKO**

"Where are they?" Mikan asked.

"No idea" was Koko's reply. "Hey Koko my new BFF! Let's find them!" Mikan said to her newest bestfriend. (a/n: she didn't change Hotaru and the others m'kay?? Just another one)

"Okay!" was Koko's reply as they searched around Central town.

**AFTER A WHILE THEY FINALLY FOUND...HOTARU AND RUKA**

"Hotaru chan, You're eating crab brains again?" Mikan asked as Mikan, Koko and Ruka sweatdropped.

"Don't bother me" was All Hotaru said stil munching her crab brains.

"Okay, Stay here, We're going to look for the others." Koko said as he and Mikan continued to look for the others.

**END OF CHAPTER 5.**

Pheww, Another chappie finished. That was fun! Please Read and Review! So atleast when our classes comes, I'll try my best to update sooner!


	6. Innocent Flame

Konnichiwa Minna san! Once again I could update a chapter. School is very hard this year. TT.TT .But anyways!It's still fun!It's a good thing that I could update although it's a little late.Since I was a fast updater this vacation, it's slow for me. Expect me to be much more slooooowwwweeeerrrrrrrr... POOF! Okay, I would like to write some replies to some reviewers...

**crazyandproud344** -You'll see now! Yippee!

**K-queen** -I mean the three '...' was supposed to be' '...Sorry but thanks for checking!Ooh, MicxN MikxL? I don't know...(Of course you know!) yeah yeah go away conscience.

**StarAngel02** -I really hope that I could update sooner. It's a good thing tomorrow's a holiday here so I can! Yippee!Hmm...Come to think of it, What was Michika going to tell Natsume? I just noticed I had put a cliffhanger!

**senichio-san24** -Just wait and see ne? Making Mikan stop being a fangirl will ruin the title! So sorry, no can do.Thanks anyways! Keep on reading and reviewing!

**XKasumiX -**oOoh, Southpark...What is that ne?

**xXx Simple Silent xXx **-Glad you love it Keith nee! It's interesting? Wowie!

**akerue -**Thanks new pal! Glad you liked it! Keep on R&R -ing! :D

**xXStarryangelzXx -**Okay I'll try!

**kemcat16** -Thanks so much! LOL! Keep on reading and reviewing!Will I make a scene? Read and Find out!

Okay, that's all...nothing more...nothing less...what do you expect...what do I expect...(sulking)...Koko pops out and shows a banner of what I am saying in my mind

_I wonder when will I get much more reviews..._

_I really envy the others..._

_Even just I can make a hundred of reviews in the 10th chapter..._

_If it'll reach 10_

_It'll be great..._

_But maybe I will not get my hopes too high_

Oi Koko Stop showing everything what I have in mind!!

Anyways, to our story:

**CHAPTER 6: Innocent Flame**

"Natsume, I...I suddenly...want to go..." Michika cannot finish her sentence because she was cut of by a person. A man to be exact. He has a white mask and his raven hair and piercings makes him look like a scary guy.

"What do you want _Persona_?!" Natsume said saying PERSONA in disgust, anger and hatred.

"Tsk, tsk tsk, I don't need the girl Kuro Neko so don't be that overprotective." The masked eperson who is referred as Persona said.

"Answer my question!" Natsume commanded.

"You have a mission, You must escort a new student joining the Dangerous ability class. Meet HER at the Southern Woods by 12:00 mn." Persona said emotionless as Natsume grunted.

"Tch" Persona said as he got away from sight. Natsume sighed as Michika just stared at the meeting of Natsume and Persona with no comment.

"Calm down Natsume kun, It's not like he's going to harm me, Is he?" Michika said calming Natsume down."Don't ever talk to that bastard." Natsume said with so much hatred at his voice.

"Okay?" Michika said unsure as the continued to walk until Mikan and Koko passed them.

"HEY MIKAN!" Michika shouted getting the attention of Mikan and Koko.

"Michika! Natsume! We finnaly found you! My feet is sore running and walking and jumping" Mikan got cut off by Koko"and many more action words to say!" "HEY! I was going to say that!"

"Beat ya to it, Remember I can read minds!"

"Hey! Activate Nullification!"

"Aww Shucks"

"Bleh"

Michika and Natsume just stared at the two. Wondering what are they fighting about. "Anyways, Natsume! I bought, scratch that, I picked and Koko payed, this catband for you! Isn't it cute? Just like you!" Mikan said.

"Tch, don't call ME cute, Ugly" Natsume said emotionless which stabbed Mikan. "Hey Natsume kun! That's bad! Don't say that to my sister" Michika hurriedly defended her sister.

"Whatever" Natsume said as she walked away, But got the catband from Mikan and put it in his pockets.

"There goes Natsume kun ignoring the infamous Mikan Sakura again" Koko said sarcastically.

"Why you-"

"Umm, Mikan. Stop it. I want to go back to the dorms. Let's go?" Michika asked. "Okay, Bye Koko!" Mikan said to Koko.

_'Talk about mood swings'_ Koko thought as he laughed by himself.

**AT THE DORMS**

"Michika san, guess what?" Mikan suddenly said.

"You and Koko are bestfriends" Michika said while looking at her newly bought clothes.

"How did you know?" Mikan asked. "Well, I sorta copied Koko's powers. I even know why Koko laughed when we walked away." Michika said.

"What? What?" Mikan asked excited.

"He said 'Talk about mood swings' referring to you" Michika said as Mikan became furious.

"Oooh when I get that Koko he'll regret having his alice!" Mikan grunted while Michika could only laugh at her sister's weird reaction.

"Hey, Nice clothes! I really envy you for having big money!" Mikan chirped while Michika got the clothes. "Oh you mean these? Natsume helped me picked them."

"What?! Natsume helped you pick them?"

"Yupsters!"

"I so Envy you! I wonder why Natsume act so cold towards me but he is nice to you...Oh my Gosh, I wish it's not true, Does Natsume have a crush on you?!" (a/n: wow that rhymed)

"NO WAY! Either way, I don't like him. He deserves you more! Since you're the most kawaii girl I ever met!"

"Kawaii?"

"It means cute"

"Oh! Thank you Mich!"

"Anytime!"

"Oh yeah, you're leaving at midnight right?"

"Yeah, I feel a little nervous"

"When will you be back?"

"At dawn I guess?"

"I wish you come back early so You will have a good night sleep for another day here at Alice Academy!I wonder what is the Special ability like?"

"Well, From what I heard they have the most unique alices"

"Tell me, How did you know all this trainings and missions thingy"

"Well-"

**FLASHBACK**

Michika was walking towards the detention room to visit her first time detentioned twin. Along the way, Someone called her. He has a deep voice.

"Sakura" the voice said. Michika stopped and looked around and saw a man.

"Yes?" she managed to say as the man got closer but Michika walked backwards.

"Don't walk away, I'm a teacher here, The dangerous ability teacher and your sensei. You just have a mission." the man said.

"What is it and what is your name?"Michika asked a little terrified.

"Persona. You'll go to the Southern forest. There you'll meet the Black Cat, he will escort you and help you to train." Persona said calmly.

"Who is this black cat?"

"It's an underground alias. Althought the whole school already knows his identity, You'll find out soon. And yeah there's more"

"What?"

"You'll have your own underground alias"

"Really? I will have an alias? Yippee!" Michika said with shimmering eyes which made Persona pop out a vein.

"Stop that. Now you're in the dangerous ability learn to be serious"

"But I'm serious. I'm just excited of what my underground alias will be"

"-sigh- -glares- Will you be serious or what?" Persona said in a threatening voice.

"Okay! I will! I will!" Michika said fast.

"Good. Your underground alias will be...Innocent Flame"

"Wowsters! That's cool!" (a/n: Yes, Actually Michika is me. That's why I beg you do not hate Michika :o3. It's not true that I like Luca more than Natsume m'kay??)

"Learn to keep this from everyone. This is too confidential to be spread about. Especially when it will reach the AAO." Persona said while Michika nodded.

"Can I tell my twin about it? And If I'm in the Dangerous ability, What is hers?"

"Yes you could. In fact, she has the every rights to know because you're the chosen ones.She's in the Special Ability classes."

"CHOSEN ONES?!"

"You'll know soon, Right now just do your mission" Persona grunted.

"Here is your mask." Persona showed a mask. it's half part was burned and the other part is full of webs. In short it's scary. Maybe to induce fear? After that Persona walked away.

But after a few steps, he stopped and turned to look at Michika again.

"And expect some minor and major injuries when you do your training" Persona said coldly while Michika got scared and unconsciously cried. Well, who would not cry when you'll know that you're life is at stake when you do missions? Then Michika have forgotten why did she go there and went to the CR instead.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I wonder what does he mean by the chosen ones" Mikan said.

"Yeah" Michika mumbled.

"Ne, Mich, I suggest you sleep now then wake up later 11:00. Atleast you had some rest" Mikan suggested as Michika nodded.

"BUT! (grumble grumble) Can we eat first?" Michika asked.

"Oh yeah! Let's eat Lasagna!! Yumsters! Good thing Hotaru has some ingredients so I can cook!" Mikan said happily. True, Mikan knows how to make Lasagna. And ONLY Mikan knows.

"Yeah, I miss your cooking" Michika said as Mikan rushed to the kitchen.

**MIDNIGHT**

"Innocent Flame you're a second late" Persona said. "But-"

"I said you're a second late. No buts" Persona grunted angrily.

"Sorry" was all Michika could say.

"Come here already Black Cat" Persona commanded as a boy with a cat mask appeared.

"Is she the Idiot I'm escorting?" Natsume asked.

"-chuckles- why Yes. Black Cat, Innocent Flame, vice versa" Persona said emotionlessly.

"Hajimemashite" Michika greeted a little offended since Natsume called her an IDIOT.

"Hn" was the only reply heard.

"Black Cat, teach her everything to know" Persona commanded.

"I'm not the teacher here bastard. You teach her." Natsume retorted back.

"I am. And I command you to do everything I say!" Persona said coldly which gave Michika the shivers.

"Tch, Hey You! What is you're alice?" Natsume asked to Michika.

Michika was confused will she tell or not. She looked at Persona. Then Persona answered for her.

"Her Alice is Water." Persona said.

_'Oh yeah, I copied it from Mother so I can use it and it's dangerous'_Michika thought.

"Why didn't you ask Nobara, your doll to train her? Since her Alice is Ice" Natsume grunted.

"Got a problem?" Persona glared at Natsume.

"Tch, Hey You, Show me You're Alice" Natsume ordered. Michika nodded and created an unstable waterball.

"Weak" Natsume said. Michika popped out a vein on her head. "Grr" Michika well...grred.

"Sumimasen, What can I do? I'm not well taught like you" Michika said. Natsume became curious. "Why do you speak fluent english?" Natsume asked a little suspicious.

"It's because I told her so" Persona answered for Michika.

"Tch, Another method of hiding an identity? I almost thought You are The unknown aliced Sakura." Natsume said.

"Well, If it's only Water Alice then why would I hide it? It's nothing special." Michika said.

"Okay, then the only way to improve your alice more is to Fight me." Natsume said.

"What?"

"Fight me"

"But-"

"I SAID FIGHT ME BAKA!"

"FINE!" Michika said. She already have 100 veins in her head.

**END OF CHAPTER 6**

I really need to rush because I still have assignments to do so, I'm sorry if it's not that good. I'll make it up to all of you I promise!Leave some reviews Okay!? Thanks!


	7. Fighting each other

**Eow everybody! -sigh- School is really hard... I hope you'll like this chapter! I'm not that good in action but I wish I could make this great...Please leave some reviews! Comments, Suggestions, Criticisms, and everything accepted!**

**Chapter 7:Fighting each other  
**

Natsume attacked first. He fired 3 fireballs at the same time to Michika. Michika didn't manage to dodge it on time. She just covered herself with her arms.Now she has some burns in her arm, leg and neck.

"Ouch" Michika grunted while holding her neck. It was bleeding. "Kuro Neko go get me a healing leaf at the eastern woods" Persona ordered while Natsume obeyed.

When Natsume was out of sight, Persona ordered Michika to heal herself.

Then Michika glowed bright green.

"You copy alices well, InnocentFlame" Persona complimented. COMPLIMENTED?

"Arigatou sensei,..." Michika said. She copied the healing alice from Subaru Imai, Hotaru's brother.

After a while, Natsume got back with the healing leaves but he only saw Michika not injured anymore.

"Hey, You're neck is not bleeding" Natsume said. "I got a leaf under my pocket" Persona said as he showed a healing leaf.

"If you had some why didn't you jsut use it instead of telling me to get some?" Natsume stated. His tone of voice doesn't sound like asking.

"Do you think that InnocentFlame will be injured only once?" Persona said with a famous smirk. Natsume just...ignored.

"Continue" Persona said as the two got to their positions again. This time Michika went first. She made 2 bubbles.

"Heh, what will I do with those bubbles? Pop them?" Natsume said sarcastically. Michika popped her 101th vein and just let the 2 teeny weeny bubbles to Natsume. When it was close to Natsume. Natsume popped the bubble.

**BIG MISTAKE NATSUME**

When the bubble popped, Nothing happened.

"Pathetic" Natsume said as he made a fireball. But there's a problem. Natsume didn't made a fireball, HE MADE BUBBLES!

"What. Is. This." Natsume stated again. "Good job InnocentFlame. The bubble alice is transferred to you" Persona said as Michika smiled.

"Bubble alice?" Natsume asked annoyed. He's still making bubbles.

"Everytime an alice pops a bubble that the bubble alice owner makes, it's alice turns to useless bubbles. Only the bubble alice owner can reverse the effect of it. However, If you're alice is a defense alice and not an attack alice, You're alice will change to a useless bubble making alice. Different to a bubble alice InnocentFlame has" Persona said.

Michika jawdropped. It was so powerful! Somehow it was like a Nullification alice. The difference is, They still have alices but it'll be a useless bubble making alice that only she can reverse.

"Comtinue" Persona said. This time, Natsume created as many bubbles as he can. He can use it for a little distraction. Michika, however, fell for the trick. She can't see Natsume everywhere. Left, right, front, back, up, down...he wasn't there.Then a little while, Michika fell flat on the cold floor because someone kicked her from behind.

"Tsk, did you think I'm weak just because i don't have my alice?"Natsume said while Michika is saving all her energy before getting up.

When Michika got up, she immediately fired a dodgeball size waterball to Natsume.Unfortunately,With Natsume's Cat skills, he dodged it skillfully. Michika then made 2 waterballs. And fired it at Natsume. But sadly, it missed again.

She's super irritated.

She then fired burst of water. Imagine 5 hoses in the maximum power firing at the same time to one person. Ouch...

And luckily, Natsume didn't miss and hit him hardly on the stomach.

"Never ever underestimate me,Kuro Neko" Michika said coldly.

"Tch" Natsume said as he got up and gave Michika a surprise punch at the leg making Michika fall on her knees. Then Natsume continued to punch her but at the third punch, Michika made a water shield to protect herself from Natsume's hard punches.

Michika maintained the shield while slightly using the healing alice but not too much or else, Natsume might notice.

After a while, Michika gained enough energy to stand up and put the shield away, ready to fight again.

Natsume immediately punch Michika but Michika dodged it and held his wrist then kicked his neck. A loud creak was heard.

"Oh my goodness, Kuro Neko did I fractured you're neck! Is you're spinal cord affected?! Are you still alive?!" Michika said while shaking Natsume's body over and over again.

Persona sweatdropped and got closer to Natsume. When he got close, he held Natsume's head and immediately turned Natsume's head and another creak was heard.

"Argh" Natsume grunted holding his neck.

"Natsume I suggest you need a massage. You're body's too...too...creaky. Stretch your body" Persona said as he dismissed the training. Michika chirped happily and went back to the girls dorm.

While Natsume stayed there. Not becasue he wanted to. But because his ability form is on the loose. His body's sweating heavily. Even though his alice was still bubbles, His ability form didn't change.

**NEXT MORNING**

"-yawn- Good morning!" Michika greeted to no one and she's not expecting for any reply because she's used to it. But to her surprise "Good morning!" another voice said.

"Mikan you're awake?!" Michika shouted.

"Duh, We're late for about 15 mins." Mikan said. "WHAT?!" Michika said as she rushed to do her morning routine.

When Michika finished, He looked at the clock saying 8:00. "Mikan hurry up! We're 30 minutes late!" Michika said asthey rushed to their classroom.

"Ne, who's the teacher today?" asked Mikan while running.

"Jinno sensei" Michika said. Then in a snap, Mikan was nowhere to be found.

"MIIIIKKKKAAAAANNNN!!" Michika shouted as she fastened her pace.

**AT THE CLASS B'S ROOM**

"WE'RE SORRY!!" Two look alike girls busted the door and bowed and bowed.

"Ehh?" the two looked around but saw nobody.

"Are we super late that everybody left?!" Mikan screamed.

"Oh gosh" Michika slaped her forehead. ''IT'S A SATURDAY!" Michika remembered.

"-Sigh- what are we going to do now?"Mikan said. Then both heads had a lightbulb above it.

"Visit Hotaru chan of course!" They both said at the same time as they headed to Hotaru's room.

When they reached Hotaru's room. They saw Hotaru working on something.It was a pig shaped lunchbox.

" Uh, Hotaru chan, is that a lunchbox?" Michika asked. "Oh, good thing you came. Now I can use my invention to test!" Hotaru said coldly that gave Mikan and Michika shivers to their spines. _'This is not good' _Michika and Mikan thought.

Then the pig shaped lunchbox suddenly moved towards Mikan and Michika.

"I'm poor and lonely. I have no food. Because I have no money? Could you please give me 10 rabbits?" the pi said as the pig had puppy eyes. Michika and Mikan wanted to make their gaze away but it just wouldn't.

They can't help it but give it 10 rabbits. "Arigatou!" the pig said turning violet and having 2 horns in it's head making it look like a devil. Then suddenly.

"Hotaru chan!!You meanie!! What was that invention?!" Michika and Mikan both shouted at the same time.

"Invention #648 Traitor money eater. It is shaped as a pig lunchbox with small wheels below. It contains puupy dog eyes pheromones so, no matter how much you want to convert your gaze, you just can't and just want to give him what he wants. If he suceeds, he'll turn to a naughty pig and give the saved money to its master namely me." Hotaru explained.

"Meanie" the twins said. Then they heard a girl shouting!

"OH MY GOSH! SOMEONE DIED!"

**End of chapter 7**

**Sorry if it's short. Can't think of anything to add! Please read and review! . I'm very thankful for that!**

**R&R minna san!**


End file.
